


You're not alone in this

by Ivaylo



Category: Tatort, Tatort Dresden
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, early established relationship, non explicit description of stabbing, recall to Das Nest, somewhere there is fluff in this
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Auch nach mehren Jahren verfolgt Mertens Karin noch in ihren Träumen.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Kudos: 11





	You're not alone in this

Im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen konnte Karin nur wenig sehen. Zu begrenzt war ihr Lichtkegel. Dünne Nebelschwaden waberten vor ihr. Die kleine Wassertröpfchen reflektieren das Licht und Karins Augen taten sich schwer dabei, sich an die Dunkelheit anzupassen.  
Wenn immer eine Windböe aufkam quietschten die Bäume. Mit jedem Schritt sanken Karins Stiefel leicht in den feuchten Boden ein. Sie war außer Atem, suchte aber weiter mit gezückter Waffe die Wiese vor ihr ab. Die laublosen Äste warfen unheimliche Schatten.  
Etwas schnaubte hinter ihr, erschrocken drehte sie sich um.  
Ein Paar Augen starte sie an. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Karin die Silhouette des Pferdes erkannte.  
Karin sank ihre Waffe und wusste, dass das ein Fehler war. Wie jedes Mal. Sie wollte sich nicht um drehen. Lieber würde sie weiter das sanftmütige Pferd ansehen, dessen Nüstern sich mit jedem Atemzug bewegten und eine Atemwolke freigaben.  
Doch sie würde sich um drehen. Wie jedes Mal.  
Er würde sie finden und wieder finden. Sie und Aaron.  
Und was war mit Leo? Sie war doch gerade noch hinter Karin gewesen. Was, wenn er sie längst erwischt hatte?  
Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Fest umklammert sie den Griff ihrer Pistole. Wagte es aber nicht ihr Arme zu heben. Was wenn er sie hörte? Das Rascheln ihrer Jacke. Sie wollte nach Leo rufen, doch sie schaffte es nicht mal ihren Mund zu öffnen. 

Sie drehte sich um.

Karin spürte das Messer kaum. Es glitt einfach in sie hinein. Sie sah sein Gesicht, ehe sie fiel. Er hatte sie. Er hatte Leo. Er würde Aaron haben. 

Da lag sie. Hilflos. Machtlos. Verblutend.  
Irgendwie fand sie ihre Stimme wieder: "Leo? Wo bist du?"

"Ich bin hier Karin.“

„ Du bist zu Hause. Es ist der 18.01.2022" 

Es war dunkel. Karins Herz hämmerte gegen ihren Brustkorb. Machtlos lag sie da. 

"Du bist zu Hause." Wiederholte die Stimme. Sanft, aber bestimmt. Sie kannte die Stimme. 

"Karin? Kannst du mir sagen was du siehst?", fragte Leo. 

Karin blinzelte. Es war nicht ganz dunkel. An der Decke war das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung zu sehen. Daneben blinkte in regelmäßigen Abständen das rote Lämpchen des Feuermelders.  
Doch sie hatte Angst etwas zu sagen. Vielleicht würde er sie hören.  
Leo raschelte neben ihr mit der Bettdecke.  
Ihre Augen gewöhnte sich langsam an die schummrigen Lichtverhältnissen und sie konnte ihr Schlafzimmer ausmachen.  
"Das Licht der Straße."

Karin krallte ihre Hände ins Bettlaken. Sie hatte Angst. So wollte sich an ihre Pistole klammern. Doch sie hatte keine und wenn sie ihre Arme bewegte, würde er sie hören.

"Was kannst du hören?"

Ihre Ohren rauschten. Ihr Herz hämmerte. Leo schwieg. Blaulicht wurde an die Decke geworfen und kurz darauf folgte das Martinshorn. 

"Einen Feuerwehrwagen."

Diesmal hatte Karin keine Angst mehr zu sprechen. 

"Was fühlst du?"

Kaltes, nasses Gras. Warmes Bett. Warmes Blut an ihrem Bauch. Schmerz. 

"Spürst du das?" Leo legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf Karins Schulter. Sie war warm. Sie war irgendwie vertraut und doch löste die Berührung ein leichtes Kribbeln in Karin aus.  
Sie nickte und hatte Angst, dass Leo damit ihre Hand zurück ziehen würde. Doch Leo ließ ihre Hand wo sie war. 

"Kannst du etwas riechen?" 

Karin wollte schon den Kopf schüttlen, denn ihre Wohnung roch für sie nach gar nichts, da fiel ihr der schwache Geruch ihres Waschpulvers auf, der noch an der Bettwäsche haftete. Aber war da nicht auch die kalte Nachtluft? 

"Ja." antworte Karin kurzerhand um sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie heute ihr Bett frisch bezogen hatte. Wie sie bisher immer getan hatte, wenn sie und Leo die Zeit zum Übernachten fanden. Nur die Tage danach wechselte sie nicht nochmal die Bettwäsche. Zu sehr mochte sie es, wenn sie abends alleine im Bett lag und wenigsten ein bisschen was von Leos Geruch geblieben war. 

"Und was schmeckst du?" 

Karin wollte sich umdrehen. Sie hatte verstanden was Leo da tat. Auch ihre Therapeutin hatte ihr damals geraten sich immer wieder auf ihr Sinneswahrnehmungen zu berufen. Ein Konzentrationsspiel, dass ihr Gedanken weg von Vergangenem zum Gegenwärtigen bringen sollte. 

Aber wenn sich Karin um drehte, dann wäre er da.  
Er hätte sie dann gefunden. Machtlos. Hilflos. 

Verblutend. 

"Hey." meinte Leo sanft und Karin spürte wie sie sich bewegte, hörte die Bettdecke rascheln und sah Leos Gesicht neben sich. Ganz nah. 

Und sie schmeckte den Kuss. Sanft und warm und weich war er und endlich schaffte sie es ihre Arme zu heben und sich an Leo zu klammern. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Leos Hals. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber da war keine Pferdekoppel in der Nacht. Kein Nebel. Kein Messer. Kein Mertens.  
Nur Leo. Bei ihr zu Hause, im Bett. Leo, die sie hielt und in langen Zügen über Karins Rücken streichelte. 

Sie lagen wortlos so da, für eine ganze Weile. Karins Herzschlag hatte sich irgendwann beruhigt, aber ganz vergangen war der Albtraum auch noch nicht.  
Irgendwann war sie aus der Umarmung hervor gekrochen und hatte Leo geküsst. Denn sie war so froh, dass Leo da war.  
"Meinst du, du kannst wieder schlafen?" Besorgnis schwang in Leos Stimme mit als sie Karin das fragte.  
Es war spät nachts. Karin war müde. Ein schweres Gewicht schien sie zurück in den Schlaf ziehen zu wollen. 

"Glaub schon, aber..." Karin zögerte kurz bevor sie Leo bat "kannst du mich halten bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" 

Leo strich Karin eine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihre Stirn. 

"Mach ich." 

Karin war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie noch lange genug wach war um "Danke" zu murmeln.


End file.
